


I'm here

by frenchbaguette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Henry Laurens is a dick, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, Laurette - Freeform, M/M, fluff and sweetness and agh my gay boys, how does one even tag, idek anymore but here have some sweet happy gay, so fuck him, to make up for my angst last time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchbaguette/pseuds/frenchbaguette
Summary: He comes over and sits down, wraps his arms around his waist and presses a kiss to his temple. John relaxes against him."I'm here.""Thank you."aka the fluffy laurette fic that nobody asked for.





	I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> Remember the angst I wrote a while ago? Yeah... I decided to write this to make up for it.
> 
> It's late and I should be asleep, but fuck it.
> 
> quick tw: homophobia, homophobic slurs abound. be warned
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fluff~

_"What were you doing with that boy under that tree the other day?"_

He flinches at his father's harsh tone.

_"Were you kissing him? You're disgusting, John."_

He bites back a retort, feeling his eyes tear up. No, he can't cry, he's strong. He wishes he could just be under that tree again, sharing a passionate kiss with that boy, not giving a single damn in the world if anybody-

No.

_"You disgust me, John. Pathetic, disgusting. You're nothing but a faggot."_

The words furrow under his skin, clinging like burrs on the pelt of an animal, and fuck, they hurt. Before he realizes it, he's crying, the tears slipping and running down his cheeks one after another.

_"Leave this house, John. I'm ashamed to call you my son."_

That last one stings, and before he knows it, an ugly-sounding sob is tearing its way from his throat. He runs to his room, grabs a duffle bag and fills it with his stuff. He zips it shut and flings it over his shoulder, shaking from the tears he's crying. He leaves his room- or what used to be- and, as he brushes past his father, he turns and flips him off. Then he's slamming the door, stepping down the front steps, and running down the sidewalk, away from the only home he's ever known and the only father he's ever had.

No, that man wasn't his father anymore. He didn't deserve that title, not after what he'd said.

He wipes his tears on his sleeve as he runs, unsure of where he's even going. All he knows is he's leaving, getting away from that awful man he once called a father.

Soon enough, he finds himself knocking at Laf's door. Laf opens it a moment later- and looks certainly surprised to see freckle-faced John sobbing on his doorstep with a bag over his shoulder. He invites him in, makes him a cup of tea. They end up watching a Disney movie or two later that night, too.

John ends up sleeping over.

*******

John ends up staying for longer then a night- a few nights stretches on into a few weeks, then a month, then several.

Laf and John become close during the time he spends with him. Some days they watch Disney movies- Laf's hands linger just a little too long on his shoulder, or his fingers subtly brush his inner thigh once or twice. Little signals, nothing he could really pinpoint to Laf having a crush. Some days they'd debate about their fucked up society, other days they'd order pizza and play board games- John discovered that Laf absolutely sucked at Monopoly.

The seasons came and went, and soon enough it was fall. Laf and John were close- not enough that the freckled boy could say he had a crush on Laf, but... close enough that he could say he had a crush on Laf.

John sat in a rocking chair, staring outside the window at the leaves littering the ground- dapples of red, orange and yellow against the dull green of the grass and the gloomy gray of the sidewalk. It's all one big lovely contrast. John finds that he quite likes it.

Something brushes against his shoulder- he jumps, but relaxes when he sees it's just Laf. The Frenchman is sitting in another rocking chair, right next to him. They share a smile.

John turns his gaze back to the falling leaves, and his stomach curls into a knot. He has to tell him.

"Laf?" He asks.

"Yes?" The Frenchman responds after a moment.

John turns his head and meets Laf's milky brown gaze. "I love you."

Laf smiles, "I love you too, mon cher."

John feels relaxed, at peace. The knot in his stomach has loosened.

As another leaf falls and joins the array of colors spread across the ground, John leans in and kisses him.

*******

John can't believe it- he can't. He rereads the text, for what feels like the millionth time, the tears sparking in his eyes as he stares at the harsh letters that pop out on the too-bright screen of his phone.

_John fucking Laurens, get your ass home this instant. You pathetic, weak, disgusting fucking faggot, you think I wouldn't figure out where you're staying? You think I would delete your number? You're a narrow-minded fucking freak. I know you have a boyfriend- you gay fuck, you disgust me. Get home now, its time we've had a talk._

Several minutes ago, he would've considered his life was fine. He'd gotten up early this morning before his boyfriend, had packed a lunch for him and kissed him goodbye at the door before he left for work. He'd been spending the entire day in a good mood, doing small tasks around the house and watching TV while Laf was away.

Now, his father has officially ruined his mood.

His shoulders begin to tremble- before he realizes it, he's crying, his tears dripping onto his phone screen. It'd been almost a year of no contact, a few quiet, wonderful months of hugs and kisses and comforting words by his boyfriend. What could his father possibly want? Several scenarios pop into his mind and he starts to cry harder. He probably looks like shit at this point- but, frankly, he doesn't care.

That's when the door opens.

Laf has just gotten off work and has been in a good mood all day- he'd been thinking of his boyfriend all throughout his shift and had been excited to get off work to see him again.

So, when he sees John sitting, sobbing on the couch, he's shocked.

When he sees John's phone, still gripped in his hand, he gets an idea of what happened.

Shit. John's father hadn't attempted contact for almost an entire year- John had told him he was extremely homophobic and was a close-minded asshole. If his father had contacted him, and if John was crying, then it certainly wasn't good.

That's when he remembers his boyfriend is still sitting there sobbing. Damn him if he's just going to let him cry over this.

So he comes over and takes a seat beside his boyfriend on the couch. Wraps his arms around his waist and presses a kiss to his temple; he feels John relax against him.

"I'm here."

"Thank you."

"Of course, mon cher," He continues to hold John, even as his sobs die down into soft, quiet sniffles. His hand snakes up to John's head, and he entangles his fingers in John's hair, pressing another kiss to John's temple.

Needless to say, John feels a lot better.

In fact, he feels confident about facing his father. Maybe, just maybe, he can do it.

After all; he had a supportive boyfriend who he practically lived with. He could just permanently move in with him if he was kicked out again. He wouldn't care if he was disowned, either.

He can do this.

So he shoots a text back to his father, and they schedule a meeting date- tomorrow, at noon. Laf peeks at the phone screen and grips John's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

He smiles.

He can do this.

**Author's Note:**

> just wanna say, I'm sorry if there are any grammar errors in this fic, the other fic I wrote, or even any upcoming ones. I'm editing on phone and phone editing sUcKS so-
> 
> also announcement: I fucking love my gay boys
> 
> that is all


End file.
